


I Gave Up Trying

by ladeedadaday



Series: Oneshots [6]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: Cady gave up on love. And Janis wants to know what she's doing wrong.
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725589
Kudos: 13





	I Gave Up Trying

Cady's favorite place to be was in Janis's arms which Cady had told her multiple times. Whenever they were together, Janis always made sure to be holding Cady. "I love you," Janis always whispered. But Cady couldn't ever bring herself to say it back. "You know it's okay if you're not ready."

"I... I want to say it... but I can't." Janis nodded, kissing her neck. "I'm sorry, Jan." 

She sighed, placing her hands on Cady's waist. "It's okay. There's nothing to apologize for. And you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. But, I just wanna know, is there something that I'm doing wrong?" 

"Janis, no! You're the best girlfriend I could ever ask for, babe!" She assured Janis by turning around and giving her a quick kiss. "I just... last time I said 'I love you,' I got laughed at and I just gave up because I'm too scared to get hurt again." Janis nodded. 

She rubbed Cady's back with her hand to comfort her. "Baby, I'm not gonna be upset with you for protecting yourself. But I really do want you to know that I would never hurt you." 

"I know. And I trust you when you tell me that, but I'm not ready to say it back." Janis nodded, smiling, even though she was really hurting inside. "Oh, babe, I'm sorry, don't cry!" Janis wiped away the tears that she had no idea were forming in her eyes.

"No, it's okay." Cady turned a few shades redder, already feeling guilty. "Caddy, you are not going to feel guilty for this. You aren't ready and that is okay." 

Cady squeezed Janis's hand. "Maybe I should go? So we can both think?" Janis nodded, and watched Cady leave her house before breaking into tears and calling Damian. 

"What's wrong, love?" He said at the sight of tears and mascara running down her cheeks. 

"Nothing's wrong, but I feel like everything is my fault even though I know it's not." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Cady's not ready and I know it's not because of me but it feels like I'm doing something wrong." 

He let her cry for a few minutes before offering some advice. "JanJan, she loves you whether or not she's ready to say it. And it's not your fault that she's not ready. You're an amazing girlfriend and she's lucky to have you. The time will come when it comes." She nodded. "Want me to come over?" 

"Yes, please." 

And this time, Janis was the one in someone else's arms. And it felt nicer than she'd ever admit. 


End file.
